


Tender Form

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Art, Art AU, Comedy, Egobang - Freeform, Flirting, Funny, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model, Modeling, One Shot, Playful Flirting, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Teasing, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Arin picks up an art class and gets a surprise on his first day: Nude Modeling!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support! <3

”Hello everyone, and welcome to the first day of my art class!” A peppy woman spoke gleefully, her attire matching her exuberant feelings and spot on Southern drawl. Arin couldn’t help but wonder if his instructor dipped herself in colorful dyes and paints before class due to the hectic splatters that covered her person. “I’m really excited to see such a full class!”

Eyes swept across each other, scanning the environment. She wasn’t wrong; there were a lot of people sitting in front of empty canvases, paints scattered next to them. Everyone was placed in a semicircle, all facing a small pedestal where a chair rested on its own on top of. Arin stared at it curiously. _Maybe we will be learning about Still Life? It would be strange to have it on a chair though..._  


The instructor giggled, her bright orange curls bouncing in every direction. “Ya’ll can call me Mrs. Warland and I cannot wait to work with each and every one of you; I also hope that you’ll enjoy this first class and continue to come study with me!” With her chunky purple glasses pushed up, he clasped her hands together, showing off her beautifully white teeth. Everyone gave a random response, either a nod, a grunt, or a soft 'thank you'. “So, I want to dive right into today’s lesson: Models! The first day of class is always the hardest for people because they are super shy and don't know how to grasp their creative tendencies!” Behind her was a door to which she pointed at. “Leigh, could you come out, please?” She called out and like an obedient puppy, an older gentleman with lustrous brown curls bounded out, his smile wide and inviting.

    Arin felt his face grow hot. He felt like this wasn’t real life with how handsome this model was; he had long and slender fingers that women would envy over, his figure tall with a hint of lean muscle. His jawline was pronounce as if an angel took careful crafting skills on him alone. Accompanying his jaw was coarse stubble yet it didn't look untamed but rather...sexy. _We are going to be drawing him?!?!_ The nervous artist closed his eyes and smiled, his mind praying to any deity that would hear his thoughts then and there. _Thank you, God, for letting my first model be a total babe!_  


“Everyone, this is my model, Leigh.” Mrs. Warland beamed, “He will be your muse for today!” 

“Mizz Warland, you know you can call me Dan.” The stranger laughed, his long arm slung around the woman’s shoulders. Arin could tell from their demeanor that they were long time friends and have possibly worked together for years. “There’s no need for formalities.”

“I’m sorry, Dan. Sometimes it slips my mind.” She giggled, her laugh as soft as a tiny bell. Arin soon convinced himself that his art instructor was a fairy and not human. She was too cute to be so eccentric.  


“So, am I sitting over there?” Dan asked, pointing to the lone chair in the middle of the semi-circle. 

“If you could, please.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back then!” With that, he bounded off behind some cloudy looking covers. Only his silhouette was visible.

 

As the instructor continued her small lecture about art, giving a brief history and including the background of modeling, Arin let his chin rest in his palm, his eyes glued to whatever Dan was doing behind the sheets. His cheeks remained warm, the red tint a compliment to his complexion.  _ I wonder what is his story… _ He thought to himself. _If he is a model for an art class, why isn't he a model in real life?_ The air felt like warm around him, the atoms buzzing like flies. _I wonder if he is seeing anyone..._ _  
_

Suddenly, Dan looked as if he was removing something from his body and tossing it to the side. Arin felt his face twist up in a quizzical look. What the hell was he doing? The model then pulled what looked like fabric over his messy hair and tossed it carelessly to the side. The artist studied hard at the model's shadow, trying to decipher his actions; he was like a scientist studying some unusual behavior of a specimen.  


“Dan, are you ready?” Mrs. Warland called out, her loud and chunky jewelry clinking against her constant movements.

“I am, ma’am! Jeez, did you make this room cold or what because my nips are about to freeze off!” Dan came from around the sheets, his hand curled inside his hair while the rest of him was exposed. He pushed his mane across one side of his face, covering one eye. A mischievous smirk playfully tugged on his lips, drinking in the mixed reactions of his peers.  


_ What the hell?! _ Arin thought frantically, hiding his blushing face behind the canvas in front of him.  _ Why is he naked?! Why is he just acting so casual when everyone can CLEARLY see his dick!  _ Nervously, he peered around the blank canvas, almost hoping that this experience was a dream but was met with the model's flaccid sex, which only caused a weird noise to emit from his throat.

__ “So I know this might be sudden to some of you new members,” Mrs. Warland giggled, sitting at an empty chair nearby her class. “But I always like to get these things out of the way first so that we can all be comfortable with each other!”

“Plus, you guys can’t tell me you haven’t seen a penis before.” Dan’s remark made some of the uncomfortable students ease up, their laughter soft but there. He went to go sit in the middle of the room, his eyes scanning the various red faces. He sat his naked person on the chair, stretching his legs out to expose his lean muscles, his back arched like a cat across the back of the chair. His hair fell in a brown cascade across his face while one free hand was propped against his cheek, eyelids halfway closed to give off a big sexual energy. His playful eyes caught hold of Arin’s, eyes locked for what felt like eternity. Time stood still, the air frozen. The artist let his vision be nothing but Dan, scanning his beautiful face, his lengthy arms, legs, every crevasse and inch did not go to waste.

    "Alright! Is everyone ready?” The teacher proclaimed, jarring Arin from his hypnotic stare. “Please paint Daniel in any style you would like; I want you all to have creative freedom for the first class so I can see your abilities!”

 

    The sound of different scratching and sketching filled Arin’s ears, yet his own mind and body could not function to do the task he was instructed. His stunned eyes couldn’t help but scan the model’s body, drinking in every curve and bend his body would do. Nothing but a small hum filled his mind.

    “Arin? Are you alright?” Mrs. Warland’s peppy voice snapped Arin back to reality. “Everyone else has started but you.”

A familiar burning sensation filled his cheeks, feeling the judgemental eyes of the other students. “I-I’m sorry! I’m fine; I was just...thinking of what I wanted to do.”

    “Is the thing you want to do, me?” Dan teased, showing off his body like he and Arin were the only ones left in the room. “Cuz baby, you can do me~”

    “Leigh! Don’t scare off my students!” The exuberant instructor exclaimed, a small laugh escaping her plump lips. “You know better than to flirt on the job!”

    “Hey, I’m allowed to have fun if there are many eyes on my junk!” He fired back. His eyes never left Arin’s gaze, searching his soul to the point where Arin was almost convinced Dan was undressing him with his eyes. Dan gave a subtle wink before letting go of his hypnotic stare, his eyes wandering the familiar classroom. Arin felt his lungs finally fill with air like he was holding his breath for too long. The recognizable scratching suffused his mind, taking him back into his strange reality. With no more hesitation, he picked up his pencil, and started sketching.

    The pencil in his hand seemed to draw lines on its own with no help from the creator. It was astonishing to Arin how simple shapes and lines could evolve into a beautiful creation. Normally, he would skip essential steps and draw to whatever his heart craved at that specific moment in time, but with Dan as his model, he didn't want to create sloppy art. He wanted to almost prove to Dan how beautiful he was, even if the guy already knew it. While the basic outline was nearly complete, Arin paused, trying to decide in his mind what type of medium he wanted to do. Like a child trying to cheat on a super important test, he glanced at the other students and their work. Most of them either went for paint, pen ( _God bless their souls..._ Arin thought quietly), or stuck with pencil. He looked at the art supplies that were stacked by him.   
  
    Suddenly, the idea struck him like a fast baseball. "Why not charcoal...?" He mused to himself. "No one else is using it; might as well stand out of the crowd."

 

    "Alright, everyone, class is almost over and I want to take the last ten minutes to look at what you have created!" Mrs. Warland's voice shook Arin's core. He was so engrossed in his idea that he didn't realize that an hour flew by. His face was slightly messy, blobs of grey and black charcoal staining his skin. Using his shirt, he wiped what he could away then studied his instructor's words. One by one, the student's turned their canvases around and explained their process, some having intricate ideas and almost collegiate vocabulary while others spoke simply as "I just thought this would look interesting/cool". It didn't take long before it was Arin's turn, his palms sweaty, his body filled with anxiety.

    "So, Arin, what medium did you choose and why?" Mrs. Warland asked, crossing her legs.

    "Umm...I chose...charcoal..." He mentally kicked himself. _Don't sound like a pussy, you asshole! Be proud!_

    "Wow! You are the first to even dare charcoal! Why this?"  


    "I...figured...well..." He felt his tongue twist into knots. He watched Dan return from behind the covers, now fully clothed and intently watching Arin. The model occasionally made remarks on the paintings that were done, most of his words positive and ways of improving on the human form. The artist worried that Dan would have little to say and maybe even give him more negative feedback than positive. "I have always felt that charcoal had an intimate quality... Any piece I have seen that was done in charcoal almost gave off a pride in sexual energy and since...well...Dan was naked, I thought...why not...?"  
 _Wow, Arin. You started off so good and then fucking flubbed it in the end!_

    "Do you mind if we see your work, Mr. Hanson?" Dan spoke up, leaning against the wall next to the instructor. Arin's heart slammed against his chest. It would be a miracle if he didn't throw up then and there in front of everyone. With trembling hands, he grabbed his canvas and turned it to where all eyes could focus and judge. The canvas, not only covered in hues of greys and blacks, but caused many murmurs across the class. In the middle was Dan in the pose he gave to the students: stretched, lean, sexy. His face seemed to look into the distance on the left, his one hand curled into a soft fist and resting under the model's chin. His hair were perfect curls that fell on his shoulders, masculine yet a touch of feminine. It was one of Arin's best works.

    "Arin! This is beautiful!" The teacher exclaimed, almost bounding off her chair like a child who ate too much sugar. "You never told me you had prior experience!"

    "T-Thanks...! I mean, I dabbled...in drawing but it wasn't until now I wanted to do something serious..."

    "I gotta say," Dan chuckled, "You made me look super attractive in this. It's amazing how art can show one's true feelings about their muse...~"  
Arin flushed at that last comment. Hastily, he turned the canvas around and listened to the last bit of conversations between students and instructor.

 

    The last student finished talking about their piece. Mrs. Warland got up from her chair, stretched, and let a smile be painted on her rosy lips. "I'm really proud of you all for opening yourself up to art and pushing some boundaries! We will end class here. Please pack up your things, place the art supplies back where you found them, and I will see you all next week." As people started doing just that, she chimed in one last time. "Oh! Also, this won't be the last time you all will see my wonderful model! If you have any more questions on practicing Still Life on the human anatomy, please don't be a stranger to him!"  
Arin glanced at Dan whose eyes were already locked on him. The artist blushed heavily, tomato red. Dan laughed softly before sending a wink in Arin's direction. "I can't wait to work with you again...~" He spoke in a soft, purring manner. Those words felt like they were gifted only to Arin, like no one else could hear them. His fingers combed through his messy, charcoal ridden hair before giggling to himself. _Maybe this art class was a good idea after all..._


	2. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something extra since it was highly demanded ;)

Five months have passed since Arin joined the art class outside of his busy daily schedule. His mind was easing up with being immersed in a different social group other than his few friend circle. He grew to enjoy Mrs. Warland’s eccentric teaching styles and methods, her outfits always reflecting her kooky personality. There was never a dull moment in her classroom. Students came and went, either some not able to find time, money, or even value in the art class but Arin was far from that mindset. He enjoyed the different views on the aspect of art, what the definition of art was, or even what color pallete looked great with. Not only was the class a great stress reliever, but he did enjoy the playful banter between him and the model that occasionally came to class.

As the class progressed, the artist felt at ease with the flirtatious manor that Dan would throw in his direction. His responses became natural and less strained. His awkward demeanor lessened and his confidence soared like a majestic bird; yet today, that confidence became wavered with uncertainty. 

 

The sun kissed Arin’s skin goodbye as he entered the chilled building where his art class resided in. The biggest grin was stretched on his lips, giddy about the unknown things today brought. Weaving and passing through long stretches of hallways, he entered the room. His eyes studied the area: Mrs. Warland was at her desk, a disheveled explosion of papers littered on the top. Some looked important while others looked like doodles and scraped ideas. Continuing his scan, he saw Dan and instantly his heart leapt into his throat. He started heading to where the model was but then stopped dead in his tracks; Dan wasn’t alone like Arin suspected. The fluffy haired gentleman was behind a girl, his hands gently massaging her shoulders in a tender manner. He had a calming stance, his laughter sounding like genuine fun with a sprinkle of flirtation as if intended. The girl blushed heavily,  her elegant fingers caressing his hands that rested on her shoulders. Her laugh in return had the sound of tinkling chimes in a soft mist of rain.

Arin couldn’t help but have the lingering feeling of betrayal dig its claws into his heart. His stomach fell to his feet. What the hell was going on? Why was he flirting with someone else, let alone someone of the opposite sex? Was he bi-curious? Was it all an act? Was it just a ‘for fun’ fling that meant nothing? So many questions circled his brain, searching frantically for answers but coming up empty-handed.

His clammy hands clasped together with unease.  _ Why am I acting like this…? It’s not like we are dating; I don’t own the guy… _

 

“Alright, good afternoon class!” Mrs. Warland’s beaming smile brightened the room, giving Arin a small feeling of warmth that spread in his heart but it wasn’t enough to knock off the lingering depression. “I’m so happy you all are here! Today’s lesson is going to be a bit of a free-for-all like we did in the beginning. For those just joining today, I’m going to have you start on a Still-Life portrait of anything in this room; the choice is all yours!” She came up from around her desk and sat in the middle of the semi-circle of canvas and various art supplies. “For the veteran artists, please use this time to depict an emotion or feeling that you either have experienced or are experiencing. If you can, please refrain from any cliche tropes and let your creativity flood your beautiful brains! I want you all to think outside of the box and use art as an escape to dig into your true feelings. If you aren’t comfortable, then you can make something up! I won’t know it unless you admit to it.” The teacher’s hot pink lips pulled into a playful smirk before letting out an abrupt snort. “Oh, sorry. Sometimes I crack myself up.” Heaving a sigh, her lips morphed back into her familiar smile. “So please, get started right away. If you need help or a nudge in a direction, please ask Dan or I for assistance.”

 

It wasn’t long before the familiar scratches and smells of art filled the comforting room. Arin watched as each student pondered over their idea, some getting to work right away and others stewing in their thoughts.  _ Emotions, huh…? This seems too convenient for today… _ It was as if the lesson was configured for Arin.  _ The fuck is up with situations like this…? _

His sad eyes watched as Dan jumped from one person to another, aiding Mrs. Warland in the sea of questions. He wanted to try and get his attention, but with the heavy heart he had to restrain himself. He wanted to ask questions about why Dan was flirting with someone else but then that would make him look like a stalker and Dan would never interact with him ever again.  They weren’t an item; Dan barely knew Arin outside of the art class. 

 

Turning to his right, he picked up a pencil and started sketching his idea. He formed a unisex body that was small and hung alone in the corner of the canvas. Their body, crumbled and disfigured, reached out to a nonexistent figure. Leaving his sadden creation, he went to the next empty white space and sketched two more bodies.

“So, what are you creating?” Dan suddenly popped out of nowhere behind Arin, making him jump out of his skin.

“Jesus, dude! Don’t do that; You almost made me ruin my work…”

“Whoops. Sorry. It looked like you were just in the early stages of ideas so I figured now would be a great time to see what emotion you’re doing.”

The artist’s heart leapt in his throat. “I...I’m not sure yet…” He lied.

“Psh...really? Because it looks like you know.”

“I’m just throwing ideas out… I don’t have a plan.”

“Why not just sketch me or paint me naked~?” Dan gave different sexual poses at a rapid pace like a model on the runway. “Lord knows that’s what you really want to see~”

“Uh huh…” Arin spoke softly, his eyes permanently glued to his creations. “Why not have someone else do that?”

“I’d rather it be you~” He purred in Arin’s ear, his chest pressing against the artist’s back. Arin felt his face grow hot with a pink flush. He glared daggers at Dan.

“Could you please go bother someone else?!” He snapped, flustered and angry. “I want to actually give a damn about my project and I can’t do that with you whoring yourself out!” Lips immediately snapped shut. That outburst was more than what Arin intended. “F-Fuck… I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean-” His wide eyes searched Dan’s facial expression for any type of regret or negative emotions. He wanted to rewind time to stop himself from saying something so awful. The fluffy-haired model’s stance seemed neutral. His body language didn’t change. The few seconds of silence felt like eons of isolation.

“Okay. That’s no problem.” Dan finally spoke. His voice shot needles in Arin’s arms. His voice was no longer flirtatious or fun but professional and dull. The juxtaposition seemed almost uncanny that it was from the same person. With that said, the model turned and continued his rounds of helping those in need.

_ Fuck...that wasn’t how I wanted this to end… _ Arin watched as the lanky gentleman tended to everyone else and their needs, feeling neglected and alone. But, he was the one who was harsh to Dan; why should he feel alienated? Sadness crashed against his body, waves of different feelings overcame him. With a hefty sigh, he turned back to his canvas and continued his work.

  
  


“Alright everyone! Tools down! Let’s see what you have created today!” Mrs. Warland bounded to the center of the class, her eyes rapidly watching everyone place their art supplies next to themselves and surveying their work. Her body movements resembled a dog who was excited to seeing their master return home; her love for art had no boundaries and she was ecstatic to see what her students created. 

One by one, she pointed at each student to briefly describe the emotion they picked and how that idea was crafted into their artwork. Arin could of cared less from hearing all of the different answers or judging the different art skills. He had to fight his eyes, constantly tearing their gaze away from where Dan would sit. Dan didn’t even glance in his direction, though, who would blame him after the terrible outburst he received so wrongly?

_ I really need to apologize to him… _ Arin thought to himself.  _ I need to tell him the truth. _ Sneaking a glance, his fingers intertwined with each other out of nerves.  _ I was just jealous, Dan… I really didn’t mean it because I really lo- _

__ “Arin? It’s your turn.”

Arin felt his soul jump out of his skin; it must of been at least a minute before he finally heard his instructor pull him out of a dazed dream. All eyes were watching him; shivers ran down his spine like a marathon race.

“Arin? Are you okay?” Mrs. Warland asked, her chunky bracelets clanging against each other.

“Y-Yes! Sorry; I was distracted.” He cleared his throat then turned his canvas around for all to see. The final result was the neglected body reaching out for two other ungendered figures, looking like they were in a loving and tight embrace. There were no colors but black, grey, and white. Brush strokes mimicked those of Chinese characters where each line was smooth and deliberate.  The painting resonated a zen-like feeling; many of the other students could feel a calmness radiating off of it and the rest could feel the sadness clutching at their hearts.

“Can you please tell me your emotion and how you incorporated that into your work?”

“Yes, I can. I chose two: sadness and jealousy. I didn’t really feel that until earlier today,” Arin shuddered; he knew at this point Dan was burning holes in his skull.  _ Welp, now I know he is paying attention to me. _ “My painting just describes what I felt in that moment: aloof, regret, there was just so much going on that I jumped to conclusions about things and then snapped at my counterpart.” His sad eyes caught vision of the model’s, “So...this is my painting of regret. I guess, in a way, I’m trying to say ‘sorry’ before it is too late…”

A few stray students gave a soft clap in acknowledgement once Arin stopped talking. Mrs. Warland joined in, her smile never faltering. Her fire-red hair sat on top of her head in a giant bun, a few curls leaning against her facial frame. They bounced with her nod to Arin. “Great work, Arin. I can tell that this painting helped you give a creative outlet to these negative emotions. I do hope that you make peace with your counterpart.” She spoke as if she knew who he was trying to convey in the painting. Arin gulped nervously. Does that mean everyone else knows? Was it that obvious?

 

“Well, that was everyone!” The art instructor exclaimed happily. “While I don’t want this to really end, I have to unfortunately release you from my grasp.” She dramatically gripped at her heart, causing a few stragglers to stifle a laugh. “My heart grows weary and heavy from ya’ll’s departure, but alas, we have next week!” Her straight and white teeth flashed from her bright ruby lips. “Thank you everyone and enjoy the rest of the day!”

The students gathered their belongings, put the supplies back, and mingled for a bit before heading out the door. Arin started grabbing his items before a deep and familiar voice stopped him. “Arin, can you stay behind a bit?” The familiar sick feeling returned to his stomach as he looked up, seeing Dan towering over him, his once cascading brown locks strung together in a tight ponytail. Warmth welcomed Arin’s cheeks. 

“Uh...sure…” He quietly responded, “Would...you like me to just sit here…?”

“Yeah; I’ll take over the seat next to you.” The artist’s hands grew clammy, trembling for the unknown that was going to happen.

“What is it, Dan?” He asked quickly, wanting to rip whatever this meeting was off like a bandaid. 

“Was your painting for today about me?”  _ Damn...he’s straight to the point… _

“Y-Yes,” There was no sense in lying. The rejection will be quick and painless the more honesty he spewed, or so he convinced his mind.

“Can you explain in more detail why it was about me…?” The younger counterpart couldn’t help but hear some slight concern in Dan’s voice. He was too nervous and afraid to look at his face in case his mind was playing tricks on him. He nervously gripped and ungripped his hands together, his whole body tense.

“I’m sorry,” He began with a shaky breath. “I...I enjoyed our time together here...and I guess I was jealous.”

“Jealous about what?”

“You...were with that one girl earlier today.” He felt hot tears brim his eyelids. He laughed stiffly. “I really was so stupid. I should of never gotten attached like that.”

“Arin, what are you talking about? I’m not understanding what is happening.”

“Fuck me, dude, you just want me to come out and say it, huh.” His body vibrated with many different emotions: regret, anger, sadness, desperation; he wanted to explode yet hide front the world. “I have developed feelings for you and then I saw some bitch eye-fucking you and then I realized that there is no way you would fall for someone like me. I’m just so stupid for even believing I had a chance. You would never waste your time on me.”

 

Arin flinched at his string of words, all raw and real. He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting rejection to stab his heart. Dan was quiet. He sat next to his nervous friend, trying to comprehend every word that was thrown in his direction. He watched Arin fight back tears; he almost found that endearing, adorable if he really had to put a word with it. 

“Arin-”

“Look, I’m sorry.” The artist interrupted. “I know what I said was really fucking lame of me and I am sorry. If you don’t want to interact with me ever again then I wouldn’t blame you-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa dude! Calm down, will ya?” Dan held his hands up in self defense as if Arin was pointing a gun at him. “Breathe, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

Those words washed over Arin like a hot shower after being in the snow for hours. His muscles relaxed, eyes no longer soaked in worried tears, but tears of relief. “Y-Your not…?” His voice was a barely audible whisper.

“No. I’m not at all upset with you.” Dan ruffled his luxurious mane with his slender fingers. His lips pulled into the biggest smile, his head lolled back as he gazed blankly at the ceiling. “I thought I  _ really  _ fucked up when you exploded at me.”

“So...that girl wasn’t…like a girlfriend or something…?”

“Psh, no…!” The tall model laughed. “Unfortunately, my personality comes off as flirtatious and so girls easily mistake that as some type of advance towards them but that’s never the case. I’m just super friendly because I want people to continue to take Mrs. Warland’s class.”

“Does that mean our little… ‘thing’ was just a game…?”

“N-No…!” A deep tomato blush flourished on Dan’s stubble covered cheeks. He cleared his throat nervously. “I-I mean, no. I was in  _ no way  _ toying with you. I really enjoy you and your personality so I figured I would pursue you.”

With his heart hammering in his chest, Arin exclaimed, “Then why haven’t you asked me out yet?!”

“Well, funny thing is I was going to do that today.” Arin gulped. “I was going to after class today but then you got upset with me so...my courage to do so died.”

“...Well…?”

Dan looked at Arin with a puzzled expression. “Well...what…?”

“I mean, it’s after class and...we cleared the air...so, do you want to...try again…?”

 

A laughter erupted from the model’s belly, his hands clutching his sides as he doubled over. Arin took this by surprise but then joined him; how ridiculous this day has been and with both parties assuming the worst in the other, it was a great feeling to let those assumptions go in a positive manor.

As the laughter subsided, Dan stood up and positioned himself in front of Arin. He fell to his knee in one motion and exasperatingly extended his hand out to his counterpart, a loud proclamation following after. “Arin Hanson, would you  _ please _ do me the honor of going out with a shmuck like me?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.”


End file.
